You are the only girl
by Hanako Myuuki
Summary: It is my first time that I fall in love with a guy before. but I never know that I known about him since a long ago. he doesn't remember I am his first love. how is our story. the couple that didn't remember each other.


I don't own anything. This is my imagination story

Pairing : Akashi x Lucy

Genre : Romance and Comedy

This is my first fan fiction that uses English. So if i have some mistakes i am really sorry.

Everyone is asking me about love. I don't know what love is. This is my story about love how can i become his girlfriend. It is a little complicated story. I am a girl but I can not act cute or feminine like many others girl. I met him on the cafe. I works on the cafe as a part time job. My family is not rich and my parents are died. I live with my younger brother that has the same old as me. Yeah you are right. We are twin. Even though we are twin, we are not same. i do not look like him at all. Maybe it is because we don't have a same gender. My younger brother have a same character as me. He looks like he doesn't care about me but he is always worry about me. Oh my name is Lucy Heartfilia and my younger brother is Leo Heartfilia. He has a brown hair as my father. He looks cool but he is always refuse a girl who confess her feeling to him.

"Lucy what are you doing?"

"eh Leo, I am just ok"

" you looks really awful Lucy"

"you are so bad with your sister".

"I don't care, oh I will be back to work so take care yourself"

"yeah".

My brother and I do not work in the same place. We live together and work for our future.

Our parents have died when we are in first high school. Leo looked strong but I knew that he was cry inside. He made me strong to life until now. He is my reason to life. I am in second high school right now and I feel I can life like usual when my parents was still here with us.

"hey you I call you ten times already"

"eh I am so sorry"

"I want a burger and one tomato juice"

"alright, just wait a moment sir"

"just call me Akashi".

"ok Akashi"

This is the first time costumer who want to call by his first name. This is the first time i met a boy that have red hair and red eyes. He is so good looking. But i never talked to a boy except my brother. I am not scare of a men but I just spoke with man if I am in work or in classroom but I don't even have a close friend with any man. I know that I cannot spend this feeling longer because we can not be together. He looks like a rich man. He used a red car by himself to the cafe.

"Hey you, do you hear me? Poor little girl"

"yes, can I help you?"

"just bring my offering here"

"yes, sir"

"I told you call me Akashi, and you look me like you want me"

"what, I didn't do it"

"hm you are the girl that wants my monet only"

"what are you saying?"

"every girl says the same thing as you so..."

"please don't judge people by the cover, don't speak like you know about me".

"hmp I never trust a girl like you never"

"and I don't want you to trust me either"

Akashi walk away and go home with his car. What is going on with that guy, I don't understand about him at all. Suddenly my best friend Momoi Satsuki come and say hello t me as she does every day.

"Lucy, you look angry, what happened?

"hm I was really angry, he told me that I liked him because of his money".

"who is this guy, aah I know it is Akashi Seijuro, isn't it?"

"How do you know it?

"yeah I am his best friend since we was in primary school".

"what ? You never tell me about it"

"I'am so sorry, he have already come back from America, he said that he wanted to spend his time in Japan before he graduated in senior high school because he wanted to come back to the America to become a next leader of his company".

"you know very much about him, do you like him?"

"hahaha are you kidding me?"

"he is only my best friend and I will go crazy if I am with him".

"why?"

"Even though I am his best friend, he still act cold to me, I can not hold on to be his girlfriend more than one minute".

"Why?"

"why did you say why all the time?"

"it is just nothing"

"hump why are you so excited about him?"

"stop making laugh at me Momoi"

"okey okey, he is a cruel guy but he has a soft heart".

"hmp I will continue my work, my leader will be angry if he finds out".

"okey okey I will tell you everything about him, it is the first time that you feel excited to a guy".

"just shout up already momo"

"hahah someone is angry"

I continue my work. I feel so tired. The time is too late right now. My brother can not pick me up because he has something to do until dawn. I must come back alone to home. The real thing that I am scared but I never show it with any body. I never tell my brother that I can not go home alone because I don't want to worry him. Even though I know he doesn't care. But his voice looked like he was worried about me. Tonight is so cold. I forget to bring my jacket. Why do I think about him?. He was so cruel but I know from his eyes that he needs someone to take care of him. Suddenly someone collapse in front of me.

"hey are you okay?"

"you think that I am okey? You just look at me and tell me that I am okey or not".

"I think you is sick"

I feel that I know this voice. It is Akashi.

"Akashi, can you walk?"

I can not hear his voice. I feel worried about him. My final decision that I take him to my house. His body is so heavy but somehow I can take him to my house. I take care of him and then I loss my consciousness. When I open my eyes I feel so surprise.

"what are you doing Akashi"

"it is the question that I must ask to you, why am I here, I'm so sorry that I used your kitchen"

"it is jusst okey, I don't mind at all but..."

Akashi feeds me with a spoon of fried rice so I can not speak at all.

"how is the teste?"

"it is so delicious".

"it is good that it feels delicious"

It is the first time that I look his smile. He is so handsome if he is not arrogant and selfish. It is the first time my heart is beating so fast.

"ok it is the time to breakfast"

I sit down in front of him.

"please sit down beside me"

"why?"

"don't ask just sit down beside me"

I sit down beside him. I hope that he can not hear my heart. It is the first time that I eat with another man.

"your house is so quite, where are your family?"

"my family? Ah you mean my brother? He is still working, if he is still working until dawn he will now come back to the house".

"your brother is working too? Where is your parents?"

"we are an orphan".

"I am really sorry"

"hm it is okey".

We eat breakfast and we go to school together.

"we go to the same school"

"hm really?"

I don't believe him but he doesn't lie at all. He comes to school with me.

I don't know that he comes to the same class as me. My brother and I never comes to the same class. Everyone divides us. I know that I and Akashi will act like we do not know each other. Then I just separate with him after we come in class. My chair is besidee the window. I can see the light that makes me feel comfortable. Every morning my brother will come to my class and says hello to me.

"hey Lucy, good morning"

"awww, it hurts you know, I told you that you don't need to slap me with your big hands"

"are you okay? You look tired and you face is so pale".

Leo touches my head with his head.

"you are so hot, you don't need to come to the class today".

"I am just okay you know , you don't need to worry about me"

"hm I am your only family you know so I am worried about my little sister".

"I am okey I..."

"please just go home today, I beg you, please, I will cook a special dinner for you so just go home today please and I will help you to control all the organization for you leader".

"okey okey I will go home today but you must promise me to handle all of them okey"

"fine fine just go home I will call Kuroko to acompany you"

"thanks my big brother".

I don't know what is happening. Kuroko comes near me and says hello.

"Lucy are you okay?"

"huh Kuroko-kun I am okay"

Kuroko accompanies me to home.

"do you know that red guy in your class?"

"a red guy? Who is that?"

"hm nothing just forget it".

Kuroko leaves my house after he looks I sleep in the bedroom. He usualli locked the door and gave it to my brother. This is not the first time that I must go home early. Every teachers and every students known my weakness. I can not force myself if I feel really tired. When I feel too tired, I can not control myself. I don't know when the first time I can look something that normal people can not see it.

To be continued...

Don't forget to reviem and give your like if you like this. Iwill appreciate if you give your review. Because I will never write if no one read my fan fiction.


End file.
